High-performance vehicles subject their occupants to substantial random and/or sudden dynamic forces, and therefore the seats in which such occupants sit during motion must be extremely rugged in design and performance. An example is the seats suitable for high-speed, rugged marine craft such as rotationally molded boats in very large dimensions (e.g., seven meters (23 feet) or greater). The occupants of such seats must withstand extreme amounts of applied force during use, e.g., encountering high waves in boats of seven meters (23 feet) or greater at speeds of at least 20 knots (37 km/h (or 10.3 m/s)). At the same time, weight is always a concern in high-performance vehicles and, of course, the seat must be comfortable.